The Vow: Lucian Version
by lostinthemusicx11
Summary: When a car crash causes Lucy to lose her memory, it's up to her husband, Ian to make her fall back in love with him. Lucian fic #3/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is as promised! And thanks again to everyone who said they wanted to see it, I'm glad you're all as excited as I am. _I do have one thing to say though, I've mentioned already before that I'm now a freshman in college so my schedule is pretty tight. Updates most likely are going to be sparse and sporadic and the whole process will be long and excruciating, but if you bear with me, I promise I won't disappoint. _**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucy, Ian, or any other recognizable people or places. I also do not take credit for "The Vow." This is a work of fiction and no copyright infringement of any kind is intended.**_

_**Alright. Thanks, guys. I hope you enjoy :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_The Vow:

Lucy && Ian Version

Ian's hovering over the stove when the phone rings. The frantic voice of his mother-in-law, Julie fills the line and immediately he drops what he's doing. He can barely make out what she's saying but a few words ring clear to him.

**"_Lucy's been in an accident."_**

**-::-**

An hour later and Ian is sitting in the waiting area at the hospital. Lucy's mother, Julie and sister, Maggie are with him and he's struggling not to cry.

No doctors or nurses have passed by even once since he's arrived, so he's sure that isn't a good sign.

"Relax, Ian." Maggie reaches for his hand and squeezes it after a while. "She'll be fine."

Ian nods wanting nothing more than to believe her, but until he sees Lucy in the flesh and realizes that she's fine, he can't.

"If you can't do it for yourself, do it for Aria." She almost reads his inner thoughts, following his gaze toward where his four-year old daughter is coloring silently on the floor. Aria looks so much like her mother that even just glancing in her direction is making things hard for him. _He brushes it off._

"I will, Mags." He responds glumly, doing his best to try and force a smile. Then the doctor finally appears.

**-::-**

His expression reads stoic as if he's used to being the bearer of bad news. And without a doubt, he is.

_Because judging from that unreadable look on his face… _Ian shudders unwilling to finish the thought.

He's only half paying attention when the doctor begins speaking and after awhile, he checks out completely.

"Uh, Mr. Harding?" The doctor's eyes bore holes in him. Ian suddenly snaps back to reality, mind still pretty much frozen.

"Sorry." He apologizes, blushing slightly embarrassed. "What were we saying?"

The doctor seems a little annoyed but nevertheless continues to speak. "Your wife is responding to well to the treatment. She has very minor injuries, except…"

_Except? Except what?_

"The impact from the collision with the other car gave her a concussion. She'll need to be monitored a few days for observation."

"Of course." Ian sighs, relieved. "Whatever she needs. She…"

"However, there is one other issue…"

"Issue?"

"The impact of the collision didn't only cause a concussion, it also caused **_memory loss_**."

**And at that, Ian's heart sinks down to his knees.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's so short, but keep in mind this is only just the prologue. The chapters following will hopefully be 3 or more pages at least. On another note, what do you guys think thus far: yay or nay?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys! I haven't forgotten you, things have just been crazy here because the semester is going so fast and there's lots of work to get done. But enough rambling, I'm on spring break this week and have time to write, so I think I'm going to post a few one-shots that have been in my head for a while. Only 3 more episodes until the big A reveal/Ezria juiciness, I can't wait! Can you?**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish. Because if I did own any of this, I would've told you who A was a longgg time ago :)**_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>When the initial shock finally wears off and Ian is sure he has a good grip on himself, he turns at the corner of the hall and slowly makes his way back to the waiting room. He's upset and he's nervous and scared, but he can't let anyone see him break down. <em>Not here. Not with how badly Lucy needs him.<em>

So Ian takes a long deep breath and musters up as much courage as he can. He greets Lucy's mother and sister once again in the waiting room and picks up his daughter and kisses her on her head.

_He's got to do this for her just like Maggie said earlier._

"Daddy, when can I see Mommy?" Four-year-old little Aria asks him. Her innocent gray eyes stare up at him curiously and Ian struggles to bite back a sob.

"I don't know, princess." Ian answers truthfully, shaking his head. "The doctor said Mommy's resting right now."

Unsatisfied with this answer, Aria pouts and Ian can't help feeling guilty. He hasn't exactly been completely honest but he also doesn't want to hurt her. It's hard enough knowing that Lucy won't remember him, how he is supposed to tell his daughter that her mother will have no recollection of who she is either?

"I'm sorry, baby." Ian kisses his daughter's head once more. She's too young to understand the enormity of his words or even the situation at hand, still she can figure out enough without anyone telling her.

Lucy's mother, Julie immediately senses this so rather than wait another moment or beat around the bush, she nudges her older daughter, Maggie to take Aria for a few minutes. The young blonde obliges and rather than protest any further with no answers, her niece stands up from her father's lap and accompanies her to the cafeteria. Meanwhile, Julie stares intently toward Ian willing him to speak.

"I ran into Lucy's doctor." He says. "She's fine, she just has a concussion...and..."

"And what?" Julie replies alarmed. Ian told her Lucy was fine barely a second ago, now why was he suddenly changing his tune? _Or could there be more to the story?_

"And...memory loss. She won't remember anything from before the accident..."

"What?"

"She..."

"She..."

"Yeah..."

Ian finally sheds a tear and Julie does as well. Neither of them want to be dealing with this situation at the present moment, although they really don't have much choice.

"What do we do about Aria?" Ian swipes under his eyes and sniffles. "Because I'm really not sure."

"I don't know either." Julie shrugged. "Maybe you can have someone watch her for a few days?"

"I guess." Ian sighed. "But we can't keep her sheltered from this forever..."

"Also true." Julie nodded. "Don't worry though, Ian, we'll figure something out..."

"I hope so..."

**-::-**

Ian doesn't figure anything out right away and with an extremely long night ahead of him at the hospital, he resolves to leave Aria with Ashley and Tyler. It's by no means an easy decision (and Aria's crying certainly doesn't help, either); nevertheless, he needs some time to think.

He sits outside the Blackburn's' house, listening to his daughter's tearful screams of "Daddy" and "Daddy please" for about an hour. Then afterwards when he can take it no longer, he drives home in the silence of the late evening. He trudges inside and collapses into his bed far away from Aria and her cries and far away from the hospital room where Lucy still lies half-conscious and completely unaware if who he is.

He curls up into a ball and holds a hand to his throbbing temples, wondering what he ever did to make things so damn complicated. _Then Ian remembers where he's supposed to be._

**-::-**

After a stressful drive back to the hospital, complete with the awful sounds of Aria's sobs still filling his ears and a shooting pain pulsating throughout his head, Ian collapses into a chair by Lucy's bedside. She's just stirring awake and judging by the look on her face, she's quite surprised to see him sitting there. She really doesn't remember him.

"Who are you?" She says groggily, rubbing her eyes before glancing over at Ian curiously. He clears his throat nervously as he scratches the back of his neck a little unsure how to proceed. It isn't exactly easy to tell someone you're married when they think that you've both only just met.

"I'm Ian." He finally replies, gulping loudly. "Your husband..."

The confusion clearly registers on Lucy's face and she shakes her head adamantly. "That's impossible." She denies it. "I don't even..." But then Lucy takes notice of the two sparkly diamonds sitting on the fourth finger of her left hand: an engagement ring and a wedding band.

"Impossible." She says again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Not sure when the next one will be out, so please be patient with me. I haven't seen The Vow so I don't exactly know the way the plot shifts or if Rachel McAdams's character gets her memory back in the end. I'm just totally making this up as I go along, yay or nay?**_


End file.
